


Day 9

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Hurt Tony Stark, Everyone cares about Peter, Evil people being evil, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I dont really know, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Needs a Hug, Torture, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, because thats what the do, ish, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 9.Shackled.Peter's screams filled the room, blocking out all other sounds and filling Tony's veins with ice.





	Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Please enjoy my Day 9 work!!

9.Shackled.

Peter's screams filled the room, blocking out all other sounds and filling Tony's veins with ice.

Tony didn't think it could get any worse, but when his screams cut off and he was left just sobbing, crying from the pain, his voice too hoarse to scream, Tony realised it could always get worse.

All he wanted to do was run forwards, grab Peter and run far, far, away but the shackles around his wrists - chaining him to the wall - stopped him from moving more than sixty centimetres in any direction.

He remembered when he and Peter first got brought here, he had been so confident, "you can torture me all you want." He had said proudly, "I won't tell you anything and I definitely won't help you." He had been no naïve, so stupid and overconfident. They knew he wouldn't tell them anything, not if they tortured him.

"Don't worry Mr Stark." They had cackled, their dark eyes seeming even darkened as they laughed, "we aren't planning to torture you." He had been so confused, and then they grabbed Peter, and everything had made sense. They knew he wouldn't tell them anything, he was stronger than that. He didn't care about pain and he would happily wait out however long it took for the team to find him. But Peter? He couldn't bear to hear Peter in pain for a single moment, hours and hours of it was a worse agony than they could have ever inflicted on him.

He hadn't told them anything. Not yet. He was still holding out on his team coming for them, not to mention the fact that every night - once the torture was finished and they had dumped Peter into Tony's arms with a bottle of water and a basic medical kit - Peter made him promise he would wait, that he wouldn't tell them anything.

Peter's sobs continued, echoing around the room for hours on end. Every now and then, whatever they were doing to Peter would get too much for the young boy, and a hoarse scream would be ripped from his throat. The only relief Tony got was at night, or when Peter passed out from all the pain and became blissfully unaware of the world around him for a few minutes at a time.

That day’s session finally came to an end after what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple of hours. Tony couldn't help but bitterly think about how no one should have to think 'only a couple of hours' about how long their kid has been tortured for.

As soon as Peter was dropped into Tony's awaiting arms, he pulled Peter into a tight hug.

"Pete?" He asked quickly looking into Peter's pale sweaty face, he needed to figure out how lucid Peter was today.

"Hmmm, I'm here. My - my chest is worst today." Peter mumbled burying his face into Tony's shoulder, used to this routine now.

That hurt Tony as well, no one should have to get used to a routine of what happens after you've been tortured.

"Ok, just going to check on it, ok bud." One of the few small mercies they had left, was that their captures allowed Peter to keep his clothes, they hadn't cut his clothes up, they just worked around them.

After Peter nodded tiredly in response, Tony carefully pulled the top up, mindful of any dried or stuck blood. Once he had seen it, he couldn't hold back his gasp.

Peter's chest was cut into a patchwork of different marks, they would probably scar if he was a normal human - as it was it would depend on how quickly they were saved and how quickly Peter could heal without proper food and drink.

"You still with me bud?" He slowly unscrewed the lid of the water bottle, he knew Peter was going to be thirsty by now, but he might have already passed out from exhaustion.

"Hmmm." Peter hummed tiredly in response, lifting his head up to where he knew the bottle would be, drinking quickly. Once he was finished, Peter turned to Tony and looked his straight in the eye, even though he could barely keep his eyes open due to exhaustion.

"Promise you won't tell them anything." As soon as Tony nodded, Peter burrowed into Tony and fell fast asleep.

Tony just sat there, running his hands through Peter's hair. He should probably lie down, but his shackles would just get in the way - and he needed to keep Peter warm and lying on the cold, hard, ground would not help.

All Tony could do was hope the others came and saved them soon, he knew that Peter wouldn't be able to survive much more of this - Hell, Tony wouldn't be able to last much longer, and he wasn't the one being tortured.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony knew he had promised, and he knew he really shouldn't - but he was about an hour away from telling them all they wanted to know.

He just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take listening to Peter's pain filled screams while shackled to a wall so he couldn't help, he couldn't take holding Peter at night as he passed out from exhaustion.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Tony yelled, gaining the attention of their captures, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW." Later on, he would look back at that moment and laugh at the perfect timing, but at that exact moment he was a bit distracted by the loud crashes coming from down the hall.

"What's going on?" Someone yelled as screams started filling everyone's ears.

Before anyone could run for it, the Avengers arrived, blasting and punching and kicking their way through the captors.

"Hey Tony, where's the kid?" Steve asked, not having noticed Peter on the table as he walked in.

"Behind you." Tony answered quickly, his voice cracking slightly as he said it.

As soon as Steve turned around, there was a loud gasp and Steve ran over to free Peter from his binds.

While he did that, Clint had walked in and quickly got to work picking Tony's shackles and freeing him from the wall he had spent the last eternity chained to.

"Hey, you ok?" Natasha asked as she appeared from down the hallway, seeing Tony's pale face.

"I will be soon." Was all Tony said before he unsteadily walked over to Peter, having to lean against the wall to stay upright.

"Hey Pete, you ok."

"Tired. Everything hurts" Peter mumbled, not quite at the peak of lucidity.

Peter grabbed Tony's hand and Tony followed his team out to the Heli carrier, walking alongside Steve who was carrying Peter. To be fair, Steve was basically carrying Tony as well. He had barely eaten or moved for the last eternity, he had very little strength in his legs. He was moving his legs and stumbling along, but Steve had most of his weight.

As soon as they got inside the Heli carrier, Tony flopped onto a seat. Even the short distance had left him exhausted. Peter carefully got placed on the seat nearby and Tony knew what he had to do.

"Let's go home." Tony muttered as he gathered Peter into his arms, the first hug they had managed in a while with no chains anywhere. He knew that Peter was going to be ok, he knew that he was going to be ok. He made a promise to himself, he would never be powerless to listen to Peter screaming in pain ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Have a spectacular day/night!!


End file.
